A new method for performing the caloric test will be evaluated among clinical patients. More precise methods of presenting a visual task and new methods for scoring ocular tracking will be evaluated among clinical patients and normal subjects. Intralabyrinthine temperature measurements will be performed in live cats during caloric stimulation to determine the time course and magnitude of forces acting upon the vestibular receptor during this procedure.